Another Set of Twins
by StarbeamatNyght
Summary: There is another set of twins: Aurore and Juliette. Today seems like a trouble-filled day. Who will find them first?
1. Just Another Day

**I don't own the Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel series, sadly. Then…well…if I did… I don't know …nobody would probably read it.**

My sister and I were bouncing on the balls of our feet on paper towels, trying to get the lavender polka-dots off our white rug. They were there courtesy of my sister's epically failed experiment-not one of her better ideas! I heard a noise outside so I looked out the window.

"Hey, Jules, look out the window. Do you know who those people are? There is a man, a blonde boy, a blonde girl, and a girl with red hair." I asked Juliette, my younger sister by 82 seconds. We're both 13, and we have shoulder length straight black hair, tanned skin, and grey eyes. If you haven't guessed, we're identical twins.

"I don't know, but keep bouncing, Dawn!" she replied. My name is actually Aurore, but it is _sooo_ hard to pronounce. It means dawn, so that's what everyone calls me. (Jules' name means soft haired, but I don't call her that – that would be weird!)

"You know we're going to be killed." I stated sadly

"Oh, no. More than killed." A deep voice said. We both jumped. There was a man with thick black hair down to his shoulders, deeply tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes.

Dad.

Crap.

Jules and I looked at each other. I pointed my finger accusingly at her. "Juliettedidit!" I said so fast, my words where a blur. Jules' jaw dropped. I sprinted to the door.

"Not so fast, Aurore." He said. Double crap. He only calls me that when I'm in trouble. "I also saw the Glee CD, lying out in plain sight." Triple crap. Mom and Dad don't let us watch the American show Glee. They say it's "inappropriate". True, but I still like it. A whole bunch of singing and stuff!

"Um, oops?" I muttered

"You're both grounded." He stated

"WHAT?" We both cried together

"Forever."

"No! Will we ever get to date?" I asked. He paused for a moment.

"When you're 35."

"35?"

"Would you like me to make it 40?"

"No."

"Good. Now you're going to stay up here until you're told." He started for the door, "Oh, and you're paying for a new carpet. I hope you have €347.65*." And he strolled out of the room. Just like that. Sigh.

-**OK, I know, that sucked. This is my first NF fanfic. Geez, that was bad. I'm stuck on chapter 2, so it might take a while. Comment and rate, please!**

**And if you didn't figure it out already, this takes place in The Magician.**

***Equivalent to $500.00. Travelex currency converter**


	2. The Adventure Has Begun

"Man, I can't believe we have to stay up here!" Juliette complained, "I mean, it's so stupid. It's entirely your fault."

"Mine? I was just joking about grape juice nail polish!" I contradicted. It's true. I randomly thought of it one day when I was playing with our black kitten, Mozart.

_"Hey, Jules, wouldn't it be cool if we made nail polish with grape juice?" I asked._

_ "Yeah! ...But, how do you make it?" she asked curiously_

_ "D'know. Add grape juice to white nail polish, maybe? I don't know?"_

OK, I shouldn't have suggested it, but it was just a crazy, random, epic idea that I thought of, never to happen. Note to self: Never tell Juliette a crazy, random, epic idea that I thought of, never to happen.

I changed the subject. "Hey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Um, if it's that you're stupid, then yeah." She replied

"You're an apple," I quoted from the Annoying Orange "And no. I'm thinking that we should sneak downstairs, skipping the third step."

"Why the third step?" Jules's wondered aloud

"'Cuz it creaks." I stated

She shrugged, "Sure, why not?" So we exited our room, went through the hallway, and down the stairs, skipping the third step. We passed. But then I sneezed. Crap.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU GIRLS?" Dad yelled, "GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!"

So we walked over to the kitchen table, scared out of our wits.

"Did you think you could pull a fast one on me?" he asked, terrifyingly calm, but still anger in his voice

"Um, yeah?" I suggested

"Have you ever gotten past me?" he questioned

Juliette and I looked at our feet "No." she mumbled

"I thought so" he said, "Now I want you to go ba-"

"Oh just let them stay." The redhead said, "It involves them to." She turned to us "I'm Scathach. But you can call me Scatty." She had a faint Irish accent.

"What involves us? What are you talking about? I'm cunfuzzled." I stammered

"We were just in the middle of explaining it to your mom and dad. I'm Sophie. And that's my brother, Josh." The other girl said, smiling

"Thanks for the intro. I could have done it myself." Josh grumbled

"Anytime!" Sophie giggled

"Can we please get back to the subject?" Scatty snapped

"Sorry." Sophie, Josh, Juliette, and I said all at the same time. Our dad just glared at us and they resumed their conversation.

"So as I was saying, we are gathering people to fight against the Dark Elders. We know that your daughters have potential and we would like to train them if that is possible." Dad put his head on his hands. (He only does this when he is thinking)

"You won't put them in danger of any kind."

"Yes"

"They will return here as soon as you are done and all this is over with."

"Yes"

"Well," He paused and looked at us and we did our innocent look but with a confused face, "I guess you can. But I want them to look like they are here." I looked down.

"In our pajamas?" He glared at us some more.

"Then let us begin. We will tell them everything in the car." Sophie told us to go get some clothes and other stuff that we will need. Juliette and I shrugged our shoulders and did what she told us to do. Josh put our stuff in the car and Scatty said bye to our father. All of us got into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

The Adventure had begun.

**Review and add to alerts, please! OK, so, thank you sooooooooooo much to **_**Esmeralda Silver-Fletcher**_**, who, without her, I would not be able to finish the chapter. I owe you a LOT! **

**Me: Oh, yah, and I don't own Nicholas Flamel, blah, blah, blah, all that junk…**

**Josh: Thank God she doesn't! (Just think about what she would do to me…)**

**Me: JOSH! *Sigh* I'll deal with YOU later…**

**Josh: *Gulp***


	3. The Awakening

**YAY! 1 subscriber! IDK why I'm so happy about that! Anyway, I don't own NF, otherwise I'd be in NY singing my heart out on Broadway right now.**

Jules and I were whispering in the backseat. "What do you think they're talking about?" I wondered.

"No idea. But nice comment about the PJs." She replied

"_Merci_!"

"You DO realize I can hear every word you're saying, right?" Scatty asked. We looked at each other. Greaaaaaaaat. So, instead of talking, I pulled out my iPod and looked at Jules. She nodded, and I unraveled the cord. I offered her a bud, and she accepted. So I searched for a song to show what I'm feeling. Finally I found one: I Can't Explain by The Who. Old, but good for this situation, I guess.

Now my little sister controlled the iPod after the song ended. She picked out Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland. After 30 seconds or so, I paused the song and pulled the music player out of her hands. I rolled my eyes, and put the iPod away. Jules pouted, then gave an innocent look, like she did nothing wrong.

I figured she was talking about Josh. Typical Juliette; always going after the cute boys. Did she even care if I liked them, too? Apparently not. Sometimes I feel like she is the older sister, and not me. Why? Well, she has a boyfriend (even though we're not supposed to), she gets straight As, she's more popular and athletic than me, and she flirts with all the guys, while I can't get a guy to look at me, let alone flirt with me! The only thing I have is my voice. The strange thing is, I can kinda control what the mood is when I sing. ….. No comment.

So anyway, we continued driving for about 5 more minutes, until we reached an extremely old library. Once the car was parked, we got out and climbed the steps until we reached the door. The sign on it said Closed, but the door didn't look locked. So, with me and my uncontrollable curiosity, pulled the door open. Then a wave of honey hit us. I blinked back sudden tears…the smell was almost too much! We carefully stepped into the doorway, and there was a woman behind a desk. She had blonde hair and grey eyes. **(AN: Percy Jackson, anyone?)** She saw us, sighed, and got up, walking towards us.

"I suppose these are the twins you were talking about, Nicholas?" she asked Nicholas.

"Yes, Athena. Could you Awaken both of them?" he inquired

"Hey! What about me?" Josh asked, sounding insulted. Nicholas ignored him.

"Possibly." She turned to Jules and I, "How old are you two?"

"13." We answered simultaneously.

"I see. Which one of you is older?" Athena asked

"Aurore is." Juliette answered

"So we will start with Aurore, and then youngest girl."

"Juliette." I corrected

"So I will start with Aurore, and then Juliette."

"Just one question. What is the awakening?" Jules asked

**Oooh! A cliffhanger! And it's only the 3****rd****chapter! Whatever shall we do? How about leaving a comment with your guesses *eyebrow raising here* Sorry for the short chapter. IDK anything about I Can't Explain by The Who (I just looked up songs about being confused on Google), but Stuck Like Glue by Sugarland is one of my favorite songs! You will see more music ahead and in other stories, as well. ! XD (If you didn't notice, I'm kinda hyper right now!)**


End file.
